


Yes My Love

by apocalypsenow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenow/pseuds/apocalypsenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian thoroughly enjoys Anders' ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes My Love

Bindings of any sort were not necessary. Anders wouldn’t move until commanded to, and Marian had no plans on letting him go anywhere anytime soon. The double sided strap-on sat tantalizingly on the table before them, along with the butt plug that she purchased from a special, hidden market in Hightown. She had waited all day long to finally bring them home and use them, and wanted to make the evening last as long as possible.

First, she wanted to tease Anders a bit. Build up the anticipation until he was begging for it. There was nothing sweeter to her ears than the sound of her lover begging for her touch.

He stood where she instructed, naked and with legs open in a wide stance to give her access to his perineum, and that scrumptious, pink little asshole. She loved looking at him there, at the perfect curves of his golden skin, peppered evenly with just enough copper hair to remind her that he was a man, but not so much as to make him an animal. His eyes were open, watching from under tendrils of loose blond hair as she circled him, drinking him in with her eyes. She wasn’t fully naked. Not yet. She still wore her smalls, though the front of her panties already felt damp.

“Do you ever wish I was a man?” Marian asked.

“No my love. I adore you just the way you are,” he replied. Good answer.

“Well sometimes I wish I was a man. I wish I had a real cock to plunge into that beautiful ass of yours, so I could fill you up with my seed, the way you do me.”

Anders let out a small groan.

“Like Karl used to. Did he fuck you often?”

“Yes my love. At every opportunity.”

“Did you love it?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Did you beg for it?”

“Yes.”

“Will you beg me for it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you fuck him too?

“I did, all the time. I especially loved taking him in my mouth,” he responded.

“Did you?”

“Yes, he was so smooth. He fit into my mouth perfectly.”

Marian walked around behind him, positioning herself where she imagined Karl probably stood before they made love, looking down at his round asscheeks. She truly did wish she had a cock. If she did it would be solid and aching, the same as the little nub of nerves hidden within the folds of her cunt was. She imagined that’s probably what having a cock felt like. Like a large, aching clitoris. She ran a hand softly over the perfect curve his ass, dipping gently into the hot crevice that hid the little hole she was about to plunder.

“Did you take each other everywhere? Hiding in little corners of the Circle… closets and under tables and behind bookshelves?”

“Yes. All the time.”

“Tell me about your favorite time,” she implored, feeling the ache between her legs crest and pulse as she imagined Anders with his pert ass presented to another man for fucking. It was enough to make her groan. Her fingers itched to release the need throbbing between her legs.

“Once we were looking over a balcony onto a floor full of people who were gathering for an assembly, and he slipped his cock out of his robe and I pulled my breeches down just enough and we fucked within full view of a hundred people. He acted like he was just looking over my shoulder, which was stupid because there was a whole open balcony around us. But no one seemed to notice. I came in my pants without ever even touching my cock.”

“Mmm… I’d love to do that to you,” she said as she slid a finger into her panties and swirled around the throbbing little pearl. It was enough to make her hips buck against her own hand and she pressed down, prolonging the peal of pleasure that sang through her cunt.

“I’d love for you to do that to me,” he gasped, his erect cock twitching as a clear bulb of fluid emerged on the tip.

Anders was a feast for the eyes. His lean, strong body was not overly muscled, but still toned and masculine. She loved the way he felt up against her, the soft fuzz of his body hair, the blazing heat of his golden skin. But just to look at him filled her with a desire the likes of which she had never felt before. He was more than just attractive… he was positively delicious. Not only did she wish for a real cock that she could use on him at times, but she also wished for the ability to put his entire body in her mouth and just suck on him from head to toe. The logistics of that would be awkward, but her body didn’t care about logistics. Only about devouring him.

“Maybe I should wear that thing under my clothes sometimes, so I could pull you into an alley or a washroom and give you a proper fucking?”

He breathed out a long, jagged breath.

“Yes, please,” he sighed.

Marian lowered herself to her knees, so that she was eye level with his ass and she brought her face close, breathing in the musky scent of aroused male that radiated from that delectable expanse of flesh and balls between his legs.

“I bet Karl loved your ass,” she said.

“Yes, he did. He told me all the time.”

“Did he eat it for you?”

“Constantly.”

“Constantly? Do you like getting your ass eaten?”

“I love it. I wish you would do it right now,” he sighed, his cock twitching again.

“I’ll get there darling, don’t you worry your sweet little ass cheeks. I am going to exhaust this beautiful thing tonight,” she said as she leaned in a gave a cheek a quick bite. “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

“Thank you my love,” he said after a sharp groan.

“Tell me what else Karl used to do to you.”

“Once during lunch we got a rare corner booth in the cafeteria and he slid his hand down the back of my breeches and fingered my asshole while we ate,” he said.

“Ooh, I’d love to do that to you too. Did you do that often?”

“No my love, the corner booth was usually occupied. Others wanted it for the same reason.”

“All the other tables were too exposed then?”

“Yes.”

“I see.That’s unfortunate. I bet I could find a lot of places to finger you. Will you finger me too?”

“Of course.”

“Will you finger my ass and my cunt at the same time? Maybe during the next game of Wicked Grace?”

“I would love to my sweet."

“You’d better started thinking up a reason that you will be playing with only one hand. Would you like to see me squirm as I try to hide my orgasms?”

“I would like nothing more,” he groaned. A slight shifting of his legs signaled an increase in his own arousal. He was trying not to buck his own hips, trying to keep himself still. Only she could tell him when he could move, and she loved pushing him to edge, seeing just how far she could tease him before he couldn’t control himself anymore. So far, he had never relented, never given into his carnal impulses. While he struggled for control in so many other areas, Justice in particular, when she was in command he was a perfect little fuck soldier, obeying every word to the letter.

“Did Karl have a big cock?”

“It wasn’t too big. It was just right.”

Marian brought her face in closer and traced the tip of her tongue from his perineum up the length of his asscrack as she stood. The anguished groan that Anders emitted was music to her ears.After she was fully upright she couldn’t help but press her hips into his ass for a moment. Oh if only she had a real cock.

She stepped around, feeling her own arousal reaching an agonizing peak. She picked up the new toy and eyed it, discerning all the right places for her legs, where it clasped together and adjusted to fit the particular size of her hips. One of the phallus’ was offset a little lower than the other, with a soft, squishy nub at the hilt. That had to have been the part that entered her.

Unable to contain her excitement, she removed her smalls and threaded her legs through, pulling it up to the top of her thighs. She walked around so that she was within view of Anders, who took her in with wide, darkly dilated eyes.

“Was Karl bigger than this?” she asked as she positioned her end, bringing the tip to the entrance of her cunt and slowly sliding it in. Her eyes rolled back into her head as it filled her up. Despite the soft, rubbery composition of the fake cock it still felt hard and cold. Not the warm, blissful appendage that nestled within the soft curls between Anders’ legs. But it would do. This wasn’t about her anyway. This was about him. When the soft nub at the hilt of the strap on hit her own nub, she let out a little groan. That would definitely do.

Anders cock twitched again, bobbing in time with his heartbeat as the bulb of fluid began a slow descent down the length of him. Marian dropped to her knees again and licked the fluid off, careful to only touch him with the very tip of her tongue. His eyes closed and his hips bucked almost imperceptibly. She was sure he wouldn’t have been able to help that if he tried to.

She walked back around and repositioned herself between his legs.

“I am glad you and Karl enjoyed your time together, because this ass belongs to me now,” she said as she trailed a finger lightly down his spine toward his crack.

“Yes my love. I am yours alone.”

“Maybe someday I might share it. If we found the right person. But I will be the one to make that decision.”

“Yes my love.”

“I think I would enjoy that. Having you buried in my ass while someone else is buried in your ass.”

“Yes my love. I would like that too.”

“Your cock, however, will never be shared. Do you understand?”

“Yes my love.”

“No matter who else might come into our bed, your cock will only ever enter me. My mouth. My cunt. My ass.”

“You are the only one I want Marian. Now and forever. Only you.”

Good, she thought. Her heart swelled with love for this man who gave her so much. He would let her say and do whatever she needed, even when that was complete control and depravity. And he would become surprisingly, thrillingly dominant when requested. She loved giving up all her control to him. Doing so only made it all the more sweet when he did the same for her. Such as now. “Yes” had been the defining word of their sexplay, since the moment he finally kissed her five months ago. She knew to expect an openminded man, from the stories he told about Karl, about his time in the circle and his exploits after. But she did not expect the incredible generosity, and the ability to flawlessly fill so many roles for her. She had already loved him before the kiss, but shortly after it became frighteningly clear that she could scarcely find a more perfect man, even among those who were not possessed. It scared her to love someone so much. If anything ever happened to him, she would be utterly destroyed. The thought crossed her mind more often than she ever dared say, especially when he was out guiding fellow mages out of the Circle. The thought came now, and she leaned her forehead in to rest against his back.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent wafting off his skin, laying a tender kiss on a notch of his spine. Her hands ran up his smooth back, finding all the knots in his muscles and kneading them out as she slowly pressed the length of her artificial cock against the crack of his ass. He leaned into it, thrusting his hips out in a manner that lent his already shapely backside an especially titillating curve.

She dropped to her knees again and buried her face in his ass, eagerly lapping at that soft, smooth hole that lay deep within his perfect, juicy cheeks.

His moans reached a fever pitch almost immediately, as she swirled her tongue into the taut opening, digging her face into him as his body quaked around her. She kissed it like it was his mouth, sucking and tonguing deeply. It was not the sort of thing she ever enjoyed before Anders, but the way it turned him on, the noises it drew from his throat had turned it into one of her single most favorite things to do. She would lay with him in bed and make love to his ass with her mouth, listening to his voice play the music of his pleasure while his cock throbbed visibly. She’d open her eyes and see his head thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth parted, his lips slick and pink and her own sex would ache. She regularly brought herself to orgasm just watching him enjoy her mouth.

After soundly devouring his hole, she moved inward between his legs, tonguing his perineum and positioning herself to take his balls into her mouth. His hands were still firmly planted on the table before him and a long stream of fluid continued to drip from the purpled head of his cock. She sucked his balls into her. First one, and then using a hand to push the other in with it, swirling her tongue as best she could with such a full mouth.

His moans were low and tortured, and only increased when she moved to slide a finger into the hole she had just eaten. It was slick with her saliva and it gripped her finger tightly. She pushed slowly, feeling him relax around her. As she slowly worked it inside and out, she pressed a second finger along with the first, easing it in slowly and preparing him for the much larger appendage that she wore. She realized she was humping her own hips into the toy, trying to build the sensations elicited by the rubbery nub that tickled her clitoris.

When Anders felt sufficiently loose, she removed her hand, spitting into her palm to rub it over her makeshift penis.

And then she stood, bracing herself against his hips and she slid the moistened cock up and down his crack.

“Do you like that my love?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Do you want it inside you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to touch your cock? While I fuck you?”

“Yes my love. Please…” he whimpered, his voice strung high and tense with want.

“What was that?”

“Please. Please…” he begged, stopping to swallow heavily before letting out another groan.

“Please what Anders?”

“Please fuck me. Please touch me. Please Marian,” he growled.

Hearing him whimper her name was enough. She pressed the head of the cock onto the entrance of his hole and he braced himself, straightening his legs and steeling his back. She gripped him around his waist, feeling her own need for release grow to an intensity that was almost unbearable.

“Please…” he whined, “Please Marian…”

She eased it all the way in, and his back arched, his groan turning into a grumble.

“Fuck me,” he whispered. “Please fuck me.”

She gave into his request and pulled out, thrusting back in. His tight ass was pulling at the appendage and she stopped a moment to spit into his crack, rubbing it down to help lubricate their movements. She began again, pushing in and out, keeping her eyes trained on the thickness that entered and retreated from that exquisite opening between his cheeks, feeling her end of the strap-on doing its own work. The harder she thrust into him, the more she felt the impact, the little rubber nub running into her clit with a delicious force. She built to a frenzy, spurned on by his keening, his panting. For a moment his elbows bowed, ready to give, but he quickly straightened himself back to attention. Marian hadn’t yet told him he could change position. While on some days she would have been more punishing for these small deviations, on this day she was feeling forgiving. Wanting mostly to make him scream. And he was getting there.

She increased her force, now that the cock was sliding quickly and easily in and out, feeling the reverberations deep within hercenter. His body was quaking, his groans turning into the hiccups and gasps that usually signaled his orgasm and she felt a shudder. He must have had one of those peculiar spasms of pleasure that felt like an orgasm originating in the ass alone. He had given those to her on many occasions, and she hoped that she could do the same for him.

Her own orgasm took her almost completely off guard, as suddenly she found herself within the delicious quaking of a searing explosion and she felt her inner walls clench and contract. She stopped from a moment, buried completely into him and leaned forward again, resting against his dampened, heaving back. But the movement of his hips brought her back to earth as he tried to fuck the cock within his ass on his own.

She took a deep breath and decided that was exactly what she wanted to see.

Marian pulled out completely, eyeing his pink opening as it contracted back to its regular size. But it looked puckered and slightly swollen and her cunt twitched again at the beautiful sight.

“To the bed,” she ordered and he stood upright, his cock hard enough that it no longer even bounced with his movement. He quickly made his way to the room and she followed, admiring his round bottom as he opened the door and stopped in the middle of his bedroom, waiting for further instruction.

She laid down on the bed and pressed the protruding fake cock forward, feeling the movement register deep within her.

“Fuck me. Until you come,” she ordered.

He climbed over her

“You may touch your balls. But not your cock, understand?” she said.

He nodded, his hooded eyes almost black with need. He stood over her, holding and tugging at his balls and slowly he lowered himself, his knees bending as he positioned himself to sit upon the cock.

It was quite a large cock, much bigger than him. And he had taken it like his ass was made for it.

She was torn between watching the rubber appendage enter the puckered hole, and watching the ecstasy that bloomed over his face as he lowered deeper down onto it.

He sat until it was fully buried deep within him, and she ran her eyes over his golden skin, drinking him in.

“I love you so fucking much,” she whispered and his eyes flicked open, finding hers and holding them with a fierceness that almost made her want to cry.

“I love you so fucking much Anders,” she said again.

“I love you. I fucking love you. I love you I love you I love you,” he panted. He was close, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

“Say my name,” she ordered as his pace quickened, dropping his luscious body up and down over the cock. It disappeared within him and then reappeared, thick and shiny. It was hypnotic, the rhythm he kept as he thrust himself up and down. He was in control now, but only because she had ordered it. 

“Marian,” he screeched.

“Marian,” he said again as his eyes closed.

Marian slid one hand down to her own cunt, sliding between the nub and aiding her second orgasm. Her other hand she used to grab his cock and she felt it spasm almost immediately

“MARIAN,” he gulped, throwing his head back, his lips parted.

“FUCKING MARIAN,” he screamed as thick ropes of his seed began to spurt, gaining a height that she had never seen before. They arced straight over her and got lost somewhere beyond her head. Finally he descended one last time, letting his weight rest on her hips and she finally felt the burst of her own release. White stars exploded before her eyes and she humped into him, hearing strained gasps coming from her own throat, calling out his name with equal fervor. The orgasm extended long beyond what she knew possible, seconds turning into minutes.

And finally he fell forward, rolling gently so that the cock remained inside him. He draped a leg across her and found her mouth, covering her lips in quiet, tender kisses.

She nuzzled into his neck, letting the stubble of his chin scrape into her cheek. She inhaled, savoring the scent of him. He was sweaty and musky, smelling tantalizingly of sex.

“I already can’t wait to do that again,” Marian breathed.

“Me too,” he said with a smile. 

"Well then. You have five minutes to be ready for round two."

"Yes my love. "


End file.
